


ORDINARY PEOPLE WITH EXTRAORDINARY HEARTS

by Clarice_Tautou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_Tautou/pseuds/Clarice_Tautou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end”-Semisonic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YOU WERE ALWAYS FAMILY

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction work ever so please feel free to give me feedback and comment. First things first, this is an AU because I love the cast of teen wolf much more than I care for the show in its totality. In addition, my head is all over the show regarding this fic and a couple others that I’m going to start working on. I’ll try to update on a regular basis but the skeleton of this fic is pretty much in place so it shouldn’t be an issue. Clarice is an OFC that I have created and I adore so much, hopefully you guys will like her too.

Claudia and John Stilinski sat in the large and sterile office for 10 agonizing minutes as they waited for the attorney that had summoned them there to see them. Claudia’s childhood best friend and sister from another mister, Amerie Tatou had passed away recently after a long battle with Frontotemporal Dementia that saw her spend the remainder of her days in a hospital bed. As difficult as it had been to bury her best friend, Claudia is glad she isn’t suffering anymore. Today the fate of Amerie’s daughter who had been living with the Stilinskis (for almost two years) before she was snatched into foster care after her mothers’ passing was going to be decided and the already anxious couple nearly leapt out of their seat when Peter sauntered into to his office to deliver the news.  
“My sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting Mr and Mrs Stilinski but these matters don’t always proceed as timeously as one would like” Peter stated as he placed a stack of files that they had long since come to identify as their case files on the table between them. Peter was Amerie’s attorney and friend and although Claudia wasn’t as fond of him as Amerie obviously was, she trusted his loyalty to Amerie. He had stood by her and handled her affairs right to the bitter end, ensuring that Amerie was taken care of and that her assets were handled accordingly. Claudia spoke first, unable to hold his calm yet scrutinizing gaze “did they come to a decision? Can we take Clarice home? Is she ours?!” a note of hysteria began creeping into her voice with each question as she struggled to rein her emotions in. John placed a steadying hand on top of the trembling fist she had balled up on her thigh and then gave it a quick, tight squeeze. The look Peter gave them was...searching, but he must’ve found what he was looking for in that moment because he leaned back and all the tension he had been radiating dissipated as he answered Claudia “Yes Mrs Stilinski, on all accounts the answer is yes”. Inexplicable joy filled the Stilinskis as sobs of sheer joy shook Claudia’s frame, John tried and failed to keep his tears at bay with the rush of relief and happiness he felt. Peter’s office phone rang and he excused himself as he left the Stilinskis to celebrate and comfort each other.

Upon his return a few minutes later Peter held a sleeping little girl in his arms and the sight reduced Claudia into a weeping mess all over again, she practically leapt to her position in front of Peter making grabby hands for her daughter (oh god, she had a daughter...and here come the tears folks). All the crying and kisses being pressed into her temple and hair along with the sweet murmured promises of “never gonna lose you again” and “missed you so much” and “mommy loves you baby girl” were enough to wake Clarice from her nap. She was still groggy and sort of hungry but the sight of John and Claudia made her screech with joy “AUNTY CLAUDIA! UNCU JOHN!” all John could do was wrap his arms around them both and kiss her crown “hey princess” he said quietly as she beamed up at him. Her smile quickly faded into a frown as her brows furrowed and she looked between them “why are you sad?” she asked, Claudia couldn’t help but laugh “oh baby we’re not sad, we’re not sad at all. We’re so happy to see you again, that’s all.” Clarice seemed to mull this information over and then she looked stricken before she peeked up at Claudia through her lashes “if you cry all the time they take you away like they did to my mommy, Stiles will be really sad if you go to heaven too” she said through a wobbly bottom lip as she wiped Claudia’s now silent tears. Seeing her distress Peter quickly took the little girl back “hey sweet heart, you didn’t give grandpa Peter a hug” he said as he tossed her up in the air and caught her repeatedly all the while tickling her so that the Stilinskis could compose themselves. “You’re not a grandpa unca Peter!” she shrieked and giggled till Peter had to stop or risk collapsing. She smoothed his hair with her mittened hands (which is really ruining the perfect do he had sculpted) “am I still going home today?” she asks, “yes, yes you are sweetheart but first remember what we talked about?” she looks confused for a second and Peter knows how sharp she is so he gives her a moment and without further prompting she shifts in Peters grip to face the Stilinskis and square her shoulders before she asks them boldly “would you like to be my new mommy and daddy? I’ll be really good and eat all my veggie-tables (her mom always told her to break up the words her tongue tends to trip over and vegetables was one of those words) and even share my Reese’s cups with Stiles” she finished with a short, sharp nod of her head that sent her woolly cap tumbling to the ground. John barked out a laugh he didn’t see coming at their little girls’ question, he wordlessly took her from Peter and turned to Claudia to say with a teasing grin “whaddya say Dee? She’ll even share her Reese’s” he singsongs as he waggles his brows at the still very tearful Claudia. All she can do is nod her head furiously as she squeezes her family close to her. Peter states calmly from his desk that when they’re ready they can sign the paper work and be on their way, he says it like this isn’t one of the best days of the little family’s lives. “I’ll call you in the week with the details of how we proceed but from here on out, consider her the littlest Stilinski” he says with a smile and a wink at the beaming little girl. They thank Peter and make their way home , but a minute after they walk out of his office, in comes little Clarice at the speed of light to throw herself at Peters legs. He hoists her up into his lap and Claudia is standing at the door ready to apologize when Clarice stands on Peter’s thighs and kisses him on each cheek before looking him dead in the eye “you’ll still visit right, uncu Peter .You and me are still best friends forever right?” She is so earnest all he can do is smile back at her when he touches his forehead gently to hers and answers “always”.  
Then she squishes his cheeks together and giggles as she leaps to the ground and runs back to Claudia, “you’re always welcome to see her” and then they’re gone. Clarice Tatou was on her way to being Clarice Stilinski and Peter couldn’t be happier for his goddaughter.  
10 YEARS LATER

“You promised” is all she said; head hung low, voice watery and quiet. Agent Stilinski had been shot in the line of duty (again) and had narrowly escaped death (again) during a bust on a massive drug and human trafficking cartel that had been running New York for over a decade. They dealt them a heavy blow and the operation was successful, of course a score that big doesn’t come without casualties and Agent John Stilinski was one of them. He had promised his family the last time he was grievously injured that he would retire his field job and take a less life threatening position in the Bureau or even other law enforcement agencies. Stiles and Claudia were having none of his shit “you were in a coma dad, A COMA! I mean, I get that you’re a super agent but what if you died?! What if... what if you never woke up?” John deep sigh at Stiles’ rant was cut off by Claudia “oh you can stop with that entire long suffering hero sighing right now John Archibald Stilinski! He’s not wrong you know?! You could’ve...could’ve... I’m so happy being your wife J; I don’t want to be your widow” and wasn’t that a kick in the head. The final straw was his daughter, curled into herself, chin on her knees on a chair, silently watching with tear filled eyes and repeating in a whisper he felt more than heard... “You promised daddy, you promised”. 

It was a few weeks later that John was released from the hospital and put out feelers for a new position in the bureau upon his return from leave. It was a Monday afternoon (of course it was a Monday) when Claudia came rushing into the house yelling at the top of her powerful lungs “JOHN! JOHN ARE YOU HOME? JOHN BABY I HAVE NEWS!!”Before he can respond, she comes tumbling into the living and jumped onto the couch next to John with an ‘oomph’ sound (Stiles get his grace from her hehe). She was practically vibrating with excitement next to him and smiling so hard he was worried she might be in pain from it “got something to share with the class Mrs Stilinski?” he asked with a sly grin, “as a matter of fact, I do. I’ve been offered a teaching job in California!” sensing John’s apprehension she soldiered on “it’s a private school and I’d be head of department John, it’s a great opportunity and the town is quiet and great for kids and...” “Claudia” he interrupted “California? Look, I promised I’d stay out of the field but I don’t want to leave the bureau and you already have a great teaching job here so what’s all this about?” She chewed on her bottom lip (a nervous tick both her kids had picked up) and cast her gaze to her lap “Dee?” John prompted “well... there’s also a position available for a new deputy...and, the old sheriff is up for retirement really soon and...” she trailed off and chanced a look up at him and he was looking at her with his ‘go on, I’m listening’ face with brows slightly raised and a carefully blank expression. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders “Stiles doesn’t want to be home schooled anymore and I don’t want to take the teenage experience away from him, I get it, I mean why wouldn’t he want to be around peers and make friends? However, you know that if he goes back to school then Clarice will want to go with him. Those two have been each other’s worlds for so long and... (She takes a steadying breath) I’m afraid John, I’m afraid of losing them to... God I don’t even know but the city is so big and the stories that you hear and almost losing you” she trails off and sniffles her tears back. In addition, John knows, remembers the little girls and boys he would spent months searching for only for trails to go cold or worse, remembers the conversations of settling elsewhere with the kids that had been nothing but talk. Now, looking at Claudia he realizes that the time for talk has come and gone now is the time for action. He brushes her tears away with one hand and cups her cheek while bringing her hand to his lips with the other and running his lips over the knuckles “okay” he says into her skin, barley a whisper but she hears him and looks up with big brown tear filled eyes and a tiny gasp “what?” “Yeah let’s do it, let’s move to California”. Unable to contain her joy, his wife flings herself into his lap and jostles his still healing injuries as he grits his teeth and lets out a groan of pain “oh my gosh I’m sorry” she scrambles off his lap and sits on her knees beside him before grabbing his face in both hands and kissing him soundly. “Thank you” she breathed when they finally broke apart and she began peppering his face with light kisses, all the while mumbling “thank you” and “I love you so much”. John kisses his wife and they settle into a companionable silence, not too long after they fell asleep curled up on their couch. That’s how Peter and the kids find them later on when he brings them home from their day out. 

John clears his throat audibly at the dinner table and everyone afford him their attention’ “your mother and I have some news” he begins “how would you kids like to live in California?” Peter nearly chokes on his glass of wine “WHAT?” he asks with an edge of panic. They really should have spoken to Peter about this first because the table dissolved into chaos pretty quickly after that. Accusations, tempers flaring, and some extremely colourful language were the running theme until Stiles cut in stating, “When you guys are done I’ll be upstairs explaining to the distraught teenager why all the adults in our life are acting like crazy people!” and with that he stormed upstairs. The adults left alone at the table all blinked at each other and came to a reasonable compromise that they then went to discuss with the teenagers upstairs. The interviews went extremely well and the Stilinskis were moving out of their long time home in New York City to begin their new lives in Beacon hills in by the end of March.


	2. THOUGHTS OF SHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was different...special. Her skin was a rich brown that seemed to collect the sunlight streaming into the cafe’ through the wall of windows and her eyes, god, what even are those? What shade of brown is that?   
> “There she is” Cora says, and points to the girl that’s straight up out of the dreams that Derek didn't even know he was having. “Whaaa?”

The first day of school was nerve wracking for everyone in the Stilinski household, suddenly the week long “settling in period” that they were all afforded just did not seem long enough. The new deputy came downstairs in the new uniform he had been fitted for and was greeted by a wolf whistles and a round of applause “whoo, give us a spin deputy” Clarice hollered. They all laughed as John spread his arms and complied giving them a 360 degree view of his new look “I've always loved a man in uniform” Claudia mumbled against John’s lips as her arms snakes around his waist. “Aaaaaaand that’s our cue” Stiles tugged Clarice long by her wrist “see you at school mom” they both tossed out over their shoulders in unison. Silence befell the house and the only sound that could be heard was Claudia’s rapid breathing “easy tiger” John shushed “they’re gonna be fine, they've got you”. She nodded her head and took deep calming breaths, “this is it” she whispered and John just kissed her lips firmly in response before he picked his lunch bag and her satchel as they headed out to start the day.  
“You’re a liar” the other children taunted “if you’re his sister then why are you brown?” “Yeah” they all chanted. Clarice’s first day at Stiles’ school isn't going as she’d planned; firstly, they’re in different classes because he’s bigger so he’s in a big kid class. Stiles had left her in the new class and introduced Clarice to some of the kids that were already there, they had smiled when he was talking but now they were all being so mean. She felt the tell tale sign of pinpricks in her eyes and the tightening in her chest before she turned around and tried to find a grown up. There were too many other children, all asking her questions and calling her names, she couldn't move past them ,couldn't breathe and her little legs gave way under her as she tried desperately to remove her scarf and get some air. Everything was spinning, all the noise making her head hurt and when she couldn't wheeze anymore, she was grateful for the blackness that enveloped her.  
A hand on her knee brought her out of her bitter memories, “you okay?” her brother asked. Clarice attempted a smile that felt (and in all probability looked) more like a grimace before responding with a weak “yeah, great...just nervous” and she looked out of the window again. Clarice was not great and she knew that she wasn't doing a good job of hiding it from Stiles. Clarice has been home schooled since...well, since always. She was four years old when she had first heard the word that caused her parents to turn red in the face and scream the schools head master into submission, she didn't understand back then but she does now. Stiles stopped going to school and opted for home school with his little sister after the first grade. They were home schooled for years until Stiles wanted to make more friends than the kids on their block, real friends at school and Clarice wanted to go too. Stiles would be starting the 7th grade and Clarice was going to be a fifth grader, they were excited to be going to the fancy prep school at which their mother taught. The other kids were nice enough and one girl from her brothers class even said she was adorable during lunch period when he came to check on her (because Stiles is literally the best). It was a week later as she was waiting for Stiles so they could take the bus that she heard a girl (the same one who had said she was adorable) saying “don’t invite Stilinski; he’ll just want to bring his little nigglet with”. The first question she asked their uncle Peter as he scooped her up in his arms at the bus stop was “Uncle Peter, what’s a nigglet?” Peter was astounded “where did you hear that word sweetheart?” he inquired and she just shrugged “at school”. Peter placed her on the ground and crouched down to look her in the eye “did someone call you that?” “No, they said they wouldn't invite Stiles out because he’ll bring his with him” in a flash Stiles whirled her around to face him “who said it Clair bear?” Clarice whimpered at her brother’s tone, what had she done wrong? “The kids from your class” she said a little shakily. He hugged her and that was that for the day but she and Stiles did go back to being home schooled after that.  
“Whatever you’re freaking out about, you can tell me,” Stiles said with a concerned look on his face. Clarice took a deep breath and confessed, “I just don’t want to screw this up for you again” her brother balked at her confession “what are you... Clarice we've talked about this, being home schooled was my decision okay? Come on dude, how are we supposed to knock em dead with the Stilinski charm when you’re all pouty and miserable huh?” His sister couldn't help but smile “at a girl” and with that he nudged her chin with his knuckles and all the tension that had filled the car was gone, replaced with nervous excitement.   
Beacon Hills Prep was huge, no strike that it was freaking massive! Stiles held his sister’s hand through those hallowed halls in a silent gesture of support, it was for him as much as it was for her and once they picked up their schedules from their student advisers, they went their separate ways. Stiles stumbled into his first class as the room fell into silence and everyone stared at him, the teacher didn't even look up as he said “class we have a new student today, his name is Per...” “STILES” he interrupted “my name is Stiles” he repeated a little quieter at the glare he received from his new teacher. “ Find yourself a seat Stiles and never interrupt me again” and as he said that Stiles scanned the room when he spotted a goofy grinned guy in the back waving at him and indicating the empty seat beside him. Apparently, the goofy grinned guy was named Scott, it suited him in Stiles’ opinion and he sat next to the nice kid in every class till lunch period. Stiles wondered how his baby sister (yes he’s only a couple of years older but you wouldn't understand if you weren't an older brother...or sister I guess) was doing

Clarice stood outside the door and took a deep breath “you got this” she said under her breath as she knocked politely on the door and pushed it open at the response to enter. “Good morning ma’am” Clarice said as she approached the teacher with her hand extended, her teacher accepted it graciously “good morning dear, you must be Clarice” and Clarice just nodded shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Class we have a new student, her name is Clarice, I expect you all to make her feel welcome,” the teacher said in a sweet but authoritative tone, she reminded her of her mom and she couldn't help the quirk of her lip in response. A girl with long brown hair and mischievous brown eyes that reminded her of her brother stood up and walked up to the front of the class, “I’ll make sure she settles in nicely Miss Norberry” the girl said with grin. “Thank you Miss Hale, now if you would show Miss Stilinski to her seat we can proceed”. When they were both seated, the girl turned to Clarice and gave her an assessing look “I’m Cora” she finally said “Clarice” she replied with a small smile. Turns out Cora and Clarice have quite a lot in common from awesome albeit over protective older brothers to eclectic taste in music and fierce appreciation for down played super heroes (like seriously Wolverine is awesome but can we get a Storm origins movie? Can we get a little more love for Gambit? Would it kill you to make Deadpool happen for real?). By the time, lunch rolled around Clarice couldn't wait to tell Stiles about Cora.  
By the time lunch rolled around Cora was bouncing down the halls to tell Derek that she has possibly met her soul mate in one new girl, Clarice Stilinski. Derek was on his way to the Cafe’ with the basketball team in tow when Cora caught up with him, “guess what,” she said interrupting whatever conversation he was having unapologetically. Derek gave confused yet intrigued grin coupled with that thing his eyebrows did when he was humouring her, “what?” he asked, might as well. “I think I found my soul mate, Der she’s perfect...” and then she began to list the many ways that this new girl was obviously meant to be her new best friend since Candice had decided to be one of Lydia’s minions (not that Cora didn't like Lydia, quite the opposite really). Cora hadn't been this excited to make a new friend in a long time and one that wasn't just drawn to her because of her older brother and sister or family money and name...someone that liked her for her.  
Derek was happy for Cora, he hadn't seen her this excited in ages and he was even happier it had nothing to do with a boy (being a teenage boy himself, he’d like to keep his sister out of that shit storm as long as possible thank you). As they entered the Cafe and his sister rambled on about the “awesome” new friend Derek found that, his chuckle died in his chest and Cora’s words faded to a low murmur as he saw a vision, a freaking angel with her head thrown back in holy laughter. Derek wanted to bottle that sound.   
She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was different...special. Her skin was a rich brown that seemed to collect the sunlight streaming into the cafe’ through the wall of windows and her eyes, god, what even are those? What shade of brown is that?   
“There she is” Cora says, and points to the girl that’s straight up out of the dreams that Derek didn’t even know he was having. “Whaaa?” he asked rather unintelligibly, “that’s Clarice” Cora clarified in an exasperated tone, the one she used when he was being particularly dense.   
Well, crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much further I'm going to take this story, I'm not keen on an information dump in aid of a quick finish....suggestions?


	3. CHEERLEADER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell, that is where he was going...Derek was going to hell, the thought was not in fact enough to unglue his eyes from his little sisters friends ass in the black micro shorts he knew were Cora’s. They have “bite me” bejewelled on the back, stretched tight over that tight, round bubble bu... “See something you like Hale?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Omi - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)  
> I really wanted to add another chapter and even though I have the basic skeleton of this story figured out I was struggling to make things happen then this song was on and it's so upbeat I wrote a chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
> https://youtu.be/u1l6yEBZ3g4

Derek Hale was...well he was Derek Hale, every girl (and even a few guys) wanted him and every boy wanted to be him. Tall, dark, handsome and rich, he was the captain of the basketball and swim team and the most popular guy in school, hell he was probably one of the most popular guys in Beacon County. Derek charmed and disarmed, he did not get nervous okay, he made people nervous. So standing in front of Cora’s new friend with the beautiful smile and deep dimples, suffering from dry mouth and an inability to formulate a single coherent thought apart from how many ways he could drown in those eyes. This was new territory for him so he mentally shook himself out of thoughts about the deep brown eyes before him and smiled at the girl as he smoothly introduced himself. She smiled and glanced down before peeking up at him through her lashes as she said “it’s nice to meet you Derek” and damn, he liked the sound of her voice saying his name. A throat cleared near him and he noticed two guys standing next to her, they were looking at him like they could read his mind. He was about to ask them what they wanted when she giggled (he really liked the sound of that too) before she spoke.

Clarice giggled sheepishly before she said “I’m so sorry, how rude of me” she patted Stiles on the arm as she stated “this is my older brother Stiles and that’s his friend Scott”. She really hoped this wouldn’t be the part with the invasive questions followed by quick and utter rejection, she didn’t think she could take that again, and Cora had been so cool. “Hey” the Hales said in eerie unison and just like that, her fears of rejection were gone, yep this was definitely the best day ever.

“How was everyone’s first day?” John asked as the Stilinskis sat around the dinner table, Clarice beamed at her father as she swallowed her mouthful of Brussels sprouts and answered “it was great, I mean it was a little nerve wracking what with the school being a castle and being new even amongst freshmen but I made a new friend and she is awesome! Her name is Cora and she’s super popular, apparently she’s a legacy in every top group the school has to offer from the cheer squad to the social committee because her older sister was the schools Queen Bee in her time. Oh, she has an older brother named Derek who’s a senior and the captain of the basketball team who happen to be state champs...” Clarice rambles on about her first day and the instant fame she found at Cora Hale’s side while her parents swap amused looks. Too preoccupied with pie to speak during desert Clarice hands the conversation over to Stiles “uhm, yeah it was fine...made a new friend too...his name is Scott Mc Call and he’s cool, uh really cool.” John frowned at Stiles’ unenthusiastic response and looked at Claudia to see that she mirrored his expression; he made a note to have a word with Stiles later. The kids cleared the table and went about washing the dishes as the couple curled up together on the couch “howdy deputy” Claudia said as she kissed John, he huffed a laugh into their kiss and spoke as they broke apart “how do you do ma’am” and they burst into laughter.

IN THE KITCHEN...

“You okay?” Clarice asked her brother, “you didn’t say much during dinner and you’ve been pretty quiet all day” “well it’s not like I could a word in edgewise earlier now could I?” Stiles snapped. Clarice furrowed her brows and pouted at her brother’s tone “wanna tell me what crawled up your butt and died?” she asked quietly, Stiles sighed “look, I’m sorry I snapped at you, it’s just... you’re really happy and I want it to stay that way.” “Yeah, okay but that doesn’t...” Stiles cut her off and said “popular girls, rich and pretty popular girls can be really mean Clair Bear, they can be really messed up so I just don’t want you to get hurt okay?”. And she gets it, Stiles is her big brother, her protector, of course he’s worried “hey, come on I get that you’re in big brother mode but sulking really ruins the Stilinski charm okay? You’ve got my back right?” he nods “then we’ll stay happy” he chuckles at that “when did you get so smart huh? Come here” he pulls her into a bear hug and she squeals, that’s how their parents find them.

“We’re going to bed, you guys finished your homework?”Claudia asks, they both nod “then wrap it up and get some sleep”. They finish cleaning up and separate to get ready for bed, when Clarice checks her phone she finds a number of texts.  
IT’S CORA BITCH 18:30 Hey, cheer try outs r done 4 the year bt since ur new and I’m me, I got you a try out tomorrow after school.  
IT’S CORA BITCH 18:35 Only if ur interested of course  
IT’S CORA BITCH 19:45 It’s Cora btw, not sure if u saved my number  
Clarice 20:30 Hey Cora, my phone was on the charger and family time happened. Sorry for the late reply  
Clarice 20:31 Also, pretty sure you’re the one who saved your number under “It’s Cora Bitch” hahaha  
IT’S CORA BITCH 20:35 It’s cool princess, so you in?  
Clarice 20:36 Princess? I don’t know the first thing about cheerleading though  
IT’S CORA BITCH 20:37 That’s what 2mrw mrning is for... Oh and ur totally a princess. Ur crazy prim and proper and your smile would make puppies piss themselves.  
Clarice 20:39 Hahaha, you’re ridiculous. I’ll ask Stiles if we can leave a little earlier tomorrow morning  
IT’S CORA BITCH 20:45 If he says no text me your address, I’ll come get you  
Clarice 20:47 Your parents won’t mind?  
IT’S CORA BITCH 20:48 No, Derek drives me anyway  
At the mention of Derek’s name Clarice’s stomach did a weird swooping thing she wasn’t going to think too hard about. She got up and padded on bare feet to Stiles’ room, three raps in rapid succession before opening the door slowly revealed him at his computer desk. He didn’t bother to look up from his work “sup” he asked “can we go to school early tomorrow? Like an hour early” she asked and at that, he turned to face her “why?” “well, uhm...Cora’s on the cheer squad and got me a try out tomorrow so she’s going to help me prepare”. She shifted from foot to foot waiting for his reaction “cool, wake me up though okay?” she smiled at him excitedly “yeah okay, good night Stiles” “good night Clair Bear”. She went back to her room to let Cora know that she’d meet her at the gym at 07:00 and after a lot of crumbling that she wouldn’t need that long to prep they agreed on 07:30 instead.

“What the hell was that?” Cora yelled from the bleachers, “what? I did exactly what you did” Clarice replied as she took a drink from her water bottle. “That was a back flip, I didn’t do a back flip okay because you asked me to “keep it simple” and then you bust out crazy ninja moves like that!” Clarice can’t help but laugh out loud “sorry, you remind me of my brother when you gesticulate like that” she explained to Cora’s unamused face. She huffed out a laugh and shook her head “okay but seriously where did you learn that?” “I’m a gymnast, well I was. I was going to join the school team” she shrugs. Cora nods and they head to the showers to freshen up for the start of the day “you could still join the school team; I mean you don’t have to join the squad. Heck you could probably do both” “I’ll try out for the cheer squad first and see how that goes” “trust me, you’ll get in” and the girls laughed as they made their way to homeroom before the bell.  


Hell, that is where he was going...Derek was going to hell, the thought was not in fact enough to unglue his eyes from his little sisters friends ass in the black micro shorts he knew were Cora’s. They have “bite me” bejewelled on the back, stretched tight over that tight, round bubble bu... “See something you like Hale?”Derek tears his eyes away so fast he nearly snaps his neck in the process and finds himself looking at one very smug looking Lydia Martin. He clears his throat and offers her an easy smile, trying to play off just how busted he is “nah, just waiting for Cora” Lydia arches one perfectly manicured brow “uh huh, and staring holes into the new girls derriere” she smoothes her barely there skirt as she stands up (when did she sit down? He has got to get it together) “she’s a freshman Hale” “I know that, she’s Cora’s friend and like I said, I’m just waiting for Cora” “riiiight” and with that Lydia stepped down the bleachers to the girls on the court. “Alright ladies, we have a new recruit and since coach couldn’t be here due to a meet I will be making the final call on whether she makes the squad or not. However, the squad is a sisterhood so you have a say, clear?” the girls all made various noises of agreement, Lydia then took a seat on the front bench and looked at Clarice expectantly “well? Show us what you’ve got” she instructed and gestured to the court behind her. Cora hit play on her phone and shoves into her Beats Pill speaker and the beats builds as Clarice sways her hips, Lydia tries to suppress her smile at the song choice, “Milkshake” by Kelis. The girl has some serious moves, Lydia had been told that the girl has no cheer experience but those back flips and perfect herkies? Those begged to differ, she was cute too but the salacious moves spoke of a vixen clawing its way to the surface. Oh, Lydia couldn’t wait to help that vixen come to the fore. 

Derek was transfixed, totally captivated from the second that stupid song started and he wanted to be the only boy at her yard because damn right it’s better than yours. He would have laughed if his mouth wasn’t so dry and probably hanging open, her t-shirt rode up just so when she came up from a back flip or whatever those tricks in the air are called. The way her thighs flexed in those tiny shorts was ridiculous and the way she moved her body was downright sinful, he snapped out of it when the girls started cheering and Clarice stopped with her chest heaving and a slight flush on her cheeks. He felt eyes on him and glanced down to see Lydia looking at him with a smirk that couldn’t mean anything good before she stood up and walked up to Clarice “what did you say your name was sweety?” she stood a little straighter as she answered Lydia “Clarice” “well Clarice, welcome to our little sisterhood honey. Robin over there will take your measurements for a uniform” then she faced the girls sitting on the bleachers “everyone happy?” they cheered again and Cora wolf whistled and fist pumped. Clarice beamed at Cora and smiled bashfully at Lydia before making brief eye contact with Derek and getting enveloped in a group hug. It took him a minute for him to get his head straight, walk down the bleachers and clear his throat before smiling at Clarice and congratulating her “you were great, congratulations “ she smiled at him and his heart stuttered a little “thanks, couldn’t have done it without Cora” and at that she beamed at Cora big and bright. Derek beat down the senseless jealousy he felt at that “she’s talking shit, she’s amazing and she’s actually a gymnast” Derek’s breath caught in his throat for a second at that revelation but he pushed it aside for inspection when he was alone (ahem). Lydia grinned toothy and a little feral if you ask Derek “you’re a gymnast? That explains a lot” she said thoughtfully “do you think that if she joined the school team it would interfere with her cheering?” Cora asked. Lydia shrugged “we’d make it work” is all she said as she dismissed the girls and told them to practise the drills they already know and instructed Cora to catch Clarice up then sauntered past Derek and whispered “you can thank me later”. He was about to ask what she was talking about when he heard Cora say “you’re going to be at my house literally everyday till next practise if we want to have you on par, luckily you’re a natural”. He looked over at Lydia as she winked at him over her shoulder and walked out of the gymnasium.


	4. SHE'S JUST A KID...RIGHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “OH MY EYES, THEY BURN!” Stiles yelled dramatically from the doorway “Run Clair Bear, save yourself! It is old people making out in the kitchen! My sweet virtuous eyes have been defiled!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone is actually reading this but if you are please heed that this is my first ever fic (I wrote one other short fic and a drabble since I started this fic). I think I was beyond over zealous with a multi-chapter fic as a first work but I just can't abandon it. Not betad and please feel free to leave comments or kudos.

“Derek” she moaned breathily as his tongue flicked against her earlobe before he began nibbling on it and making her buck up against him. Derek licked, kissed, and bit a trail of marks across her collarbone “Aaah, right there! Right there Derek, do that again!” “ssssh, it’s the middle of the afternoon and we’re not alone” Derek replied through gritted teeth as he thrust faster and faster chasing his imminent release. Clarice had been at the Hale house every afternoon for the past week and the sexual frustration Derek was feeling at seeing her in those tiny shorts or leggings and crop tops with her taut little body bending in increasingly bizarre positions was almost too much to bear. It was not just her body though; her thick black hair, deep dimples and soulful brown eyes, that goofy laugh and razor sharp wit were just as enticing as the rest of her and Derek wanted it all. “Oh shit, I’m gonna...” Derek dropped one hand to her clit and grabbed a fist full of her raven curls in the other, yanking her head back as he bit down on her clavicle. She came with a cry and her muscles clenching around him pushed him over the edge on which he had been teetering. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before collapsing beside her on his bed and she immediately laid her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, this way he could almost pretend that... “Derek!” he groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, it was Cora “Stiles and Scott are here so we’re heading out; I’ve already called Laura and told her. Bye Der, bye Tiffany!” Tiff covered her mouth to suppress a laugh at Cora’s antics, and then she looked up at Derek “you think they heard us?” “I think the neighbours heard us,” Derek laughs a little uneasy, if Cora heard then so did Clarice.

 

Stiles pulled up to the Hale house behind a red Ferrari with a personalised licence plate (almost everyone in the school had personalised plates for some reason) that belonged to one Tiffany Walker, the schools resident hottie and Co-Queen alongside Lydia Martin. No prizes for guessing what she was doing here. If how she and Derek were groping each other at school was anything to go by then he should get Clarice and bail immediately. He texted her and she texted that Cora wanted to hang out for a while, she seemed genuine enough and Clarice was nuts about her so why the hell not. “Urgh, thanks for the rescue guys. I wasn’t looking forward to hanging out with Derek chilling in his afterglow” Stiles sputtered and turned around in the front seat to stare at her with eyes wide open “what did you say?!” “I said...” Cora began one part confused and one part annoyed but Stiles cut her off “I heard you it’s just... I wasn’t expecting to hear that”. Clarice felt the need to explain, “We’re not prudes or anything just…” Cora nodded her understanding before throwing her arm over Clarice’s shoulder “so where we headed guys?” “Arcade” Scott and Stiles replied in unison. Cora rolled her eyes but smiled.

 

“We’re home” Clarice yelled from the entry way as her and Stiles took their shoes off and walked into the living room “hey, dinners almost ready so why don’t you guys go wash up then set the table okay” John said. They nodded and bounded upstairs as John walked into the kitchen to help Claudia with the salad, “you know this rabbit food is more likely to kill me than a hearty steak is,” he grumbled as he cut up the tomatoes. Claudia threw her head back and laughed, god he loved her laugh so care free and beautiful, “is that so deputy?” she asked with as serious a face as she could pull. “It is so Mrs Stilinski, I’m also starting to get the feeling you have a thing for my new position as deputy in this here town” John said with the worst southern drawl you’ve ever heard, “well I do love a man in uniform deputy, and that uniform looks particularly sexy on you” she murmured against his lips. “OH MY EYES, THEY BURN!” Stiles yelled dramatically from the doorway “Run Clair Bear, save yourself! It is old people making out in the kitchen! My sweet virtuous eyes have been defiled!” he continued to cry in mock horror. Claudia and Clarice were in hysterics while John tried to suppress his laughter with a scowl (rather unsuccessfully might I add) “alright knock it off and set the table you two,” he instructed.

 

Dinner was as loud and fun filled as usual with Clarice talking about cheerleading (no one saw that coming) and Stiles excited about lacrosse (even weirder) as well as John being a shoe in to run for Sherriff as such a decorated officer. Claudia was the new head of the linguistics in the school so she taught various classes and languages throughout the day with stories by the bucket load to share. The tension that Claudia and John had carried dissipated after 2 uneventful months, no teasing or name calling incidents. The kids were happier than Claudia had seen them in a while and even John had settled in after another couple of month in his position. She knew it would not be an easy adjustment for him; John didn’t just love the thrill of fieldwork but took pride in making a difference in people’s lives. She knew that the slower pace was one he was not accustomed to but he was a hard worker and dutiful so it came as no surprise when the then Sherriff recommended him as his successor. The community had grown to know and like the friendly but no nonsense new deputy, that, coupled with the endorsement of Sherriff Daehler saw that John was the newly elected Sherriff in August. It was not just the promotion that the family had to celebrate either. In the months that they had settled in Beacon Hills, their family had grown to include Scott McCall and Cora Hale (Derek and Laura Hale by extension). Claudia loved having a full house and since she wasn’t keen on having the children out and about too often or too late their friends were usually at the Stilinski residence. The boys playing games and the girls out in the yard practicing and chatting away. In the short time, that they had lived in Beacon Hills John and Claudia watched their children flourish and their little family growing in unexpected ways.

 

It was the Tuesday evening before schools would re-open for the fall and everyone had decided that a picnic would be a fun way to end the break. The girls sprawled out on their own blanket reading comic books while discussing make-up and outfits for the next day, their baby girl was blossoming into a young woman and it made John’s heart twinge a little as he manned the grill. The boys were practicing for lacrosse and just as they were running back to eat, Scott collapsed. At first, everyone thought he was messing around but when his struggle to draw breath appeared to be very real everyone rushed to his aid. “Get back!” Clarice yelled, as she kneeled down beside him “Stiles, you have an inhaler for him right?” when he nodded she opened her eyes wide at him in question as to why he was still standing there. “Hey Scott, look at me buddy…you’ve got to stop fighting okay, just breathe with me a little”. Scott scrunched up his face and tried to do as he was told, and then his inhaler was being pressed to his lips and shortly after he could breathe again. When his head stopped spinning he looked at the girl beside him with awe “how did you know?” he wheezed out, voice rough from the laboured breathing. Clarice looks up at her brother and beams, “Stiles taught me” and with that, she pushes up to her feet and extends a hand to help him up. The rest of the evening is uneventful but Scott keeps looking at his new best friend and his sister, he has never really wanted a sibling…not until now. Someone to admire him the way Clarice admires Stiles, adore him and always have his back, someone to smile at him as if he hung the freaking moon. She helped him and acted as if it was nothing, the last time that happened to him in front of a girl she laughed at him and called him a loser but…not her. When Derek picked Cora up later that evening, he hugged Clarice just a little too tightly for Scott’s comfort and held on a little too long. Scott doesn’t know why that hug made him unhappy, it just did and when his mother picked him up too late to greet the Stilinskis properly (again) he told her the tale of how he had an asthma attack at the park and Stiles’ little sister handled everything the way his mother always did. She smiled and playfully teased “sounds like someone’s got a crush” but she was kidding, Scott didn’t have a crush on his best friends little sister…he couldn’t


End file.
